


Synthetic Animals

by MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom Gerard Way, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Frerard, Gay Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Name-Calling, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Frank Iero, Puppy Play, References to Knotting, Situational Humiliation, Smut, Sub Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/pseuds/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance
Summary: Frank and Gerard have had a busy two weeks; barely enough time to speak, never mind have sex. Frank doesn't plan to waste time with words though...





	Synthetic Animals

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is - the fic nobody asked for and probably nobody will read... no, I take that back; you guys are amazing and unflinchingly loyal so it will get read. Maybe I should say the fic nobody asked for and probably nobody will enjoy!
> 
> It's just another one of those ideas that got stuck in my head so I had to get it out. That plus the fact a c-section and newborn baby means I haven't been physically able to have sex in a month so my head gets in deep with weird kinky shit, like kinda over the top, when I don't get some! 
> 
> So sorry about this *shrugs* I don't even know, sweeties!
> 
> I haven't gifted a fic in a while and I kinda miss it. I wanted to give this one away but it's so shocking the recipient would probably be offended! If I still owe you a gift then it will be coming when normal service resumes... whenever that may be!

Gerard needs to fuck. 

He can feel it running through his body, vibrating in his bones like some animalistic urge. It's been seventeen days, four hours and just about twenty three minutes since he last fucked his boyfriend into their mattress and that is seventeen days, four hours and twenty minutes too long.

It's not like either of them intended for there to be such a huge sexual drought. It's just the result of Frank working a whole bunch of double shifts and Gerard being held to three very serious and non-negotiable deadlines. The handful of times they have both been in their apartment together and conscious in the past two and a half weeks they have barely been able to grunt a few words to each other before reheating left overs for breakfast/dinner/supper then trying to wait until they make it into bed before falling asleep rather than face first in their food.

Not tonight though. Gerard knows Frank hasn't had a shift to work all day, hasn't got one until tomorrow evening. And that last deadline was gloriously met by an exhausted Gerard just after lunch. There's a renewed spring in his step though as he makes his way up the stairs to their apartment.

Gerard's trembling so much with anticipation that he can barely steady the keys enough between his shuddering fingers to get them in the lock. After two failed attempts the door does finally swing open and it's all Gerard can do not to sigh in relief. He's so gone already that he can still hear the metal keys jingling after he's dropped them onto the table. 

He laughs in his head at his own desperation then his slow brain picks through the logic; stationary keys on a perfectly level surface can't make a noise. 

They are though. 

Gerard blinks at them twice, seeing them unmoving yet hearing the rhythmic metallic ringing in his ears.

The sound isn't coming from them though, clearly, and Gerard follows the light tinkling through the apartment. He stops in the doorway to the living room when he lays eyes on the source of the noise.

No wonder it was metallic. No wonder it was rhythmic.

Frank is hunched on the floor, on his hands and knees with a cushion from their couch clamped between his thighs. He's naked with the exception of his shiny red collar, complete with his name tag which is still rattling softly since his hips are pistoning against the plush material. The motion makes his long black tail, attached to a thick plug, swing between his legs.

"Hey," Gerard calls, too loud to be a greeting but not harsh enough to be a reprimand.

Frank's whole body stills as the single word cuts the air, silence filling the space between them. Slowly, Frank turns his head until his eyes meet Gerard's. There's something wild in them, Gerard thinks it's the equivalent of the sexual vibration running through his own skeleton, but also a hint of mischievousness interlaced with submission. And fuck yes, Gerard is down for this right now.

Within a second something wordlessly flows between them then Frank turns his attention back to the couch cushion, humping it at double the speed he was before.

"Oh," Gerard kicks off his shoes and lets out a humourless laugh, "that's how we're playing it?"

Frank doesn't answer him, Gerard doesn't really expect him to; Frank never speaks when he slips into this mindset. 

"Naughty puppy," Gerard spits out as he crosses the room in three purposeful strides. Frank completely ignores him and keeps pressing forward into the cushion like he's hoping he can manage to finish before Gerard reaches him.

He doesn't; as soon as Gerard is next to him there's a sharp tug on his collar. Gerard uses it to yank Frank's whole body back and although there's a choked off whine of protest the couch cushion is finally free.

"Bad dog," Gerard scolds, pulling the cushion out of range of Frank with his free hand.

Frank tries to squirm away but Gerard has his fingers curled tight around the leather. His cock is still achingly hard and it's a struggle not to keep thrusting.

"Look at what you did." Gerard hauls the cushion in front of Frank's face. The pale blue material has several darker patches where it's soaked in Frank's precum.

Frank sniffs tentatively then the smallest smile tugs at the corners of his lips, proud and kind of defiant. Gerard doesn't miss it.

"Oh you like that?" Gerard drops the cushion to the floor and shifts his hand from Frank's collar to the back of his head so he can press his face into the ruined material. "Such a mess, you dirty boy."

Frank whimpers at Gerard's hissed words though it's muffled. Gerard shifts his grip slightly to rub Frank's face back and forth in the mess.

"Filthy, disgusting animal. Fucking the furniture." Gerard shakes his head, his eyebrows set in mock frustration even though Frank can't see him. "I think I need to remind you of your place, make sure you know who you belong to."

Frank yips in agreement, his fingers scrabbling on the wood floor as Gerard presses him further into the cushion.

"Keep your face right there, puppy, so you know what a bad boy you've been." 

Gerard releases Frank's head, which stays perfectly still, so he can reposition himself on his knees behind Frank. His jeans are open and around his thighs in seconds, Gerard breathing a silent sigh of relief as his hard on is freed from pushing against his zipper; Gerard knew underwear wouldn't be required tonight.

He has to take a breath to centre himself when he gets his hand on the base of Frank's plug; the urge to rip it out of him is overwhelming but the last thing he wants is to hurt his lover. As he exhales Gerard slowly edges the toy out of Frank, earning a disapproving whine from the man. Gerard swats at Frank's ass with one hand as he frees the plug with the other.

"Shush, puppy, I can't remind you who your master is with your tail in."

Frank makes another noise, a rumbling sound of agreement, then lifts his hips to present himself. The lube covered tail is tossed carelessly to the couch then Gerard is running both hands over Frank's ass.

"That what you want?" Gerard teases as he runs his cock between Frank's lube slicked cheeks, rubbing just enough to make the man pant. 

One swift push and Gerard is groaning louder than he thought possible as he slips inside Frank. It's been too long, far too long, and Gerard can't stop until he feels Frank's ass meet his hips. Frank lets out a barely human howl of pleasure then Gerard is moving, snapping his hips forward with enough force to fuck Frank through the floor.

Gerard's fingers sink into the soft flesh around Frank's hips as he pounds into him. It's all too much, too good, and Frank's high pitched whines just make it all so much better. Gerard can't last, he knows he can't, but he wants to make it good for Frank.

"Mine, puppy, all mine," Gerard growls in Frank's ear as he plasters himself over the man's back. Frank loves the ownership, the submission, and an idea hits Gerard like a bolt of lightening. 

"Gonna fill you up, fucking knot you."

Gerard knows it's not possible due to his incredibly human, but in no other way disappointing, genitalia; the words are enough to thrill them both though. Frank all but sobs into the cushion and nods his head vigorously. Fuck, he wants that.

Frank throws all of his weight backwards, fucking himself onto Gerard's dick as hard and fast as he can manage. Combined with Frank's light growling it's all Gerard can stand.

Gerard clamps his teeth around the skin at the back of Frank's neck, holding him in place while his cock twitches and fills the man. Frank whimpers at the feeling of Gerard's jaw locked around him and falls limp in submission.

There's angry tiny pink teethmarks when Gerard pulls away and it sends a shudder down his spine. He can already feel himself softening and he seriously regrets that he can't keep Frank full and stuffed tight with cum. The discarded plug catches his eye as he slips free and the decision is made in an instant.

Before even a single drop can drip out of Frank, Gerard is pressing the plug into him. Frank moans, not whimpers from being over sensitive like Gerard expected, he full on moans when the plug hits his prostate.

Gerard rocks back on his heels, pushing his hair off his sweaty forehead, and catches a glimpse of Frank's still hard cock swollen between his legs.

"Aww, puppy," Gerard says sweetly as he runs a finger down Frank's spine, "you didn't cum yet?"

Frank pulls his face out of the cushion and lets out an unhappy whine. Gerard has no fucking idea how Frank has managed to hold back but he's damn happy he did; the bone shattering orgasm he's slowly coming down from didn't quite scratch Gerard's itch (probably since it's been seventeen days, four hours and probably closer to forty seven minutes now) and he could easily go again with enough stimulation after he catches his breath.

Gerard forces himself to stand up, shedding his jeans and shirt before sitting on the remaining cushion on the couch which just so happens to be right by Frank's head. 

Frank can't help himself, he presses forward and buries his face in the soft dark curls around Gerard's cock. Gerard sucks air through his teeth when Frank tentatively licks the head of Gerard's spent cock, cleaning him off, the too much/not enough sensation making his toes curl. Frank hums happily and the vibration makes Gerard squirm then push his head back.

"You wanna cum, puppy?" Gerard asks, voice hoarse. 

Frank yips and rests his head on Gerard's thigh. His hips are back in motion again, this time rubbing his leaking cock on Gerard's leg.

"Uh-uh, filthy boy," Gerard says, making Frank still and look up at him with wide, pleading eyes. "You already ruined the cushion, why don't you finish what you started?"

Frank blushes when Gerard nudges the cushion with his foot, positioning it between Frank's spread legs. The only thing Frank loves more than submission is humiliation so Gerard ignores his red cheeks and stares at him expectantly. They've got a safeword if Frank really isn't into it but Gerard knows he wants it. 

Frank lowers his head, avoiding Gerard's glare, and crouches over the cushion. His cock is hovering just over the stained material like he's waiting for permission or confirmation that Gerard really wants him to.

"Fuck the cushion, puppy. You're not gonna get to cum any other way tonight," Gerard tells him, smiling when Frank whimpers slightly.

Frank dips his lower half in a motion that is definitely more canine than human. Gerard's dick gives an interested pulse when Frank makes contact with the material but his own subtle moan is lost in Frank's shuddering groan.

"Good boy," Gerard praises, his voice rough and undeniably turned on.

Frank's not moving anywhere near as fast as he had been, his collar barely making a noise this time. Gerard can tell by the man's heavy pants that he's savouring each slow drag of his sensitive cock over the damp material.

"Can you still feel it? My cum, all hot and wet inside you?" Gerard whispers.

He's half hard again already from watching Frank's display and the whimper that slips from his open mouth almost gets him all the way there. Gerard carefully wraps his fingers around himself and jerks himself at the same pace Frank is working his hips. The slick sound makes Frank look up, subconsciously licking his lips at the view.

Frank speeds up his hips experimentally, moaning at the increased friction and from Gerard following his pattern with his fist. Frank can't help it, he leans forward and starts licking again. Gerard groans at the contact and shifts his free hand to trace the marks he left on Frank's neck.

"Good boy, my good boy," Gerard mutters, almost to himself but Frank hums in response.

Frank's thighs are shaking both from holding the position for so long and his impending orgasm. He wants to ask permission to cum; a good submissive would but a puppy wouldn't so he stays quiet. Luckily, Gerard knows him well.

"Gonna make a mess, boy? You ruin my cushion and I'll ruin your face," the words aren't a threat, Gerard says them encouragingly, almost lovingly. 

Frank whines just once, loud and high, before his body shakes uncontrollably. The cushion is throughly ruined but there's not even a hint of regret from either of the men.

One more swipe of Frank's tongue and Gerard is fulfilling his promise, spurts of sticky cum hitting Frank's lips and chin as he arches off the couch. The room is filled with panting breaths and the stink of sex.

"C'mon, boy," Gerard sighs eventually, his voice satisfied with an edge of excitement. "Bath time."


End file.
